lawl_starstruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Smash Bros Lawl/Judgement Hall Quotes
In Judgement Hall and MTT Resort, the Kruel K.O showcases UNDERTALE's standard Game Over screen, but the dialogue normally said by Sans or Asgore, is replaced with a taunt by the person who Kruel K.O'd the victim. Case in point, here are some examples of said taunts. Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Raz * "Psychonaughts training has taught me well. But I'll definately say this was a blast." Peter Venkman * "I came, I saw, I kicked your ass!" Kang * "Why is it that every earthling or being I've come across today been so foolish?" Lord Hater * "Yyyyyyyyyes!!! LORD HATER!!! NUMBER ONE SUPERSTAR!!!" Wheatley * "Well, who's the moron now, hmm? B-Because, I'm sure you called me a moron earlier and...well, not to be a party pooper but...hey that is a little bit mean, don't you think. I mean, TBF, so is just kinda beating up eachother, but...l-l-like, that IS the purpose of the whole tournament thing so...yeah, I think I'll stay quiet for now." Wendy Corduroy * "Boosh! And that is why you don't mess with a Courduroy!" Soos * "Aw, dood, look, I'm sorry. It's all for fun dood, sorry if I hurt ya buddy..." Other Mother * "Finally. Some fresh meet." ** "Though I do perfer children" (Only on adult characters) Eddy * "Alright, we're done here! I'll just go get my winnings! We're eating jawbreakers tonight boys!" Count Bleck * "Bleh-heh-heh-heh-bleck!" Best Dora * "the end, bye bye" Cruise * "I hope you get my drift!" Nicole * "Nice Candle!" Squidward Tentacles * "I've seen more skill from a can of bread! Heh-heh. Canned Bread. Heh-heh. References" Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy * MM: "Remember Barnacle Boy, we must destroy all EVIIIIIIIIIIL!!!" * BB: "Yeah, yeah. As if you'd let me forget." Ford Pines * "I'll admit, I'm impressed with your skills. Maybe you took a note or two from my journals." Rick Sanchez * "Wh-Wh-Whatever your asking yourself, it's be-*burp*-because I'm awesome." Ron Burgandy * "Well, that escalated quickly!" Mettaton * "Darling, you should of known the outcome once you stepped into the battlefield." Dr. Nick * "Oh no! Now I don't have a body to practice on!" Luna Loud * "GOODNIGHT LOUD HOUSE!!!" Jacksepticeye * "YEAH, THAT'S FUCKING RIGHT BITCH!!! WHOOOOOOOO!!!" Fern * ... Slinkman * "Oh dear...Wait untill Scoutmaster Lumpus hears this..." Danny Sexbang * "Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! Danny Wins!!" Clone Ghandi * "Dude, dude, are you even trying bro?" Luan Loud * "Well, looks I under-estimated you!" Sideshow Bob * "I'm sorry, I had fun and all but...It's just not as satisfying when your not Bart Simpson." Mike Wazowski * "Well, I don't know about you but I spotted several problems in that last round." Wallace * "Oh my. Looks like the bounce has gone from you bungee. Sorry luv! It's all in good fun!" Rigby * "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!! IN YO FACE!!!" Milo Murphy * "Hey, are you okay? Sorry if I hurt you, I was just playing along. If it'll make you feel better, we could go bowling later!" Rocko * "Hee-hee, Oh my. So sorry there." Tulip * "Ugh. I got rid of everyone here and this number on my hand still hasn't changed!" Category:Other Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Stages Category:List Category:Undertale